


Big Hero 6

by TaurielGeolothen700



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Closing, Everybody has their own thing, Strange things, Tadashi is alive - Freeform, Women up, a fight once again, many emotions, the fight begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurielGeolothen700/pseuds/TaurielGeolothen700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's life is fine. Hiro's enjoying his free time, Wasabi's a Norwex cleaning supplies sales man so he's happy. Honey's life couldn't be better in her cook show, along with her chemistry curriculum she wrote. Fred, well.....let's not go there:) Gogo's an shield agent, but still haunted by the past. But when he returns with an ally the team needs to face the loose ends they didn't fix.</p><p>I'll try to update as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> also this chapter is short cause I am just making it introductions to the characters. also it won't be written like this I promise.

Chapter One 

 

Hiro gulped down on his coffee as he looked out the café window. As the TV told about a mysteries fire and that weapons were found on site.  
“Probably S.H.I.E.L.D” Was his answer, then he started to think about what Gogo said. “S.H.E.I.L.D hates us because we never leave them a trace of who we are, and they always try to make sure the world is extra safe.” 

+-+-+-+-+

Honey lemon sipped her OJ with excitement as her ginger noodles cooked in the oven. A smile of gratitude covered her face as she thought about how Fred had promised her he would visit that very day. Nothing could destroy today.

+-+-+-+-+

Wasabi woke with a headache from the night before dancing with whom he thought loved.  
“Well what goes around comes around.” He said as he made his bed perfect without a wrinkle.  
He had a felling it was going to be a good day.

+-+-+-+-+

Fred excitedly jumped around on his bed even though he may be twenty didn’t matter the joyous news!  
“Heathcliff!! Heathcliff!! Have you heard? Their coming out with a new batman!!” He cried as a shout of victory sprang from his mouth. Because sending DC comics one thousand letters written by Heathcliff told by his master Fred to write, there had to be a victory. 

+-+-+-+-+

Gogo walked slowly to the entrance with her men very cautiously. They couldn’t ruin the mission with noise! She signaled them to take their places as she tiptoed in. When she had taken her place she nodded to one of the agents, taking a deep breath he took out of his backpack a small bomb it was like a grenade. So he threw it, flying slowly it landed where the largest amount of men where. It sounded like a fierce thunder as men flew into the air flying like mad men.  
That was her queue so she jumped out with her two guns shooting everyman in sight. As her men snipped and fought on foot.  
It was an interesting battle but she would win she knew it.


	2. Gummy Bears, Coffee, and Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for staying for the second chapter:) FYI the other characters such as Gogo, Honey, Fred, ect. Will have their own chapters this is Hiro’s. So question I know the main couple I’m doing it’s Gogo /and Tadashi, Yeah I know:) I have Honey and Fred together I can change it to something else what should my other ships be?

Chapter:2

 

Hiro couldn’t help but feel lonely. He was refilling his third cup of coffee, if Tadashi was there he would have knocked him on the head and stated how much Hiro was a knucklehead because he was drinking so much coffee. 

 

Hiro smiled sadly remembering Tadashi. Slowly and reluctantly Hiro put down the cup of coffee. He looked around trying to find something to do.

 

He decided to head up to his room. 

 

Walking into the messy room that matched his hair, he plopped on his bed. Looking around he decided to search through Tadashi’s things again. Partly because he was bored and partly because Tadashi wasn’t there to stop him. 

 

He couldn’t help let a few tears fall.   
Rummaging through he discovered a piece of paper. 

 

The League:

 

Fred, Comic man

Honey Lemon, PINK! PINK!

Wasabi No-ginger, is everything perfect?

Gogo Tomago, Queen of Sarcasm:)

Me, Tadashi Hamada, new kid but friends with and now part of “The League”

 

Hiro laughed, He remembered being told about, The League. Fred had made it up as a super-hero team. Of course everyone said no, everyone except Tadashi. He liked Fred he was a great friend definitely perfect for the job of making people laugh all except Gogo most of the time that is. 

 

It had been two years, most of everyone had moved on. They still hangout a ton and they were still a team, but most of them had moved on and their missions tended to be scarce. 

 

Gogo was a shield agent, Honey had a cooking show and not to mention earned a lot of money in the curriculum she wrote. Wasabi started to date some girl who obsessed over everything to be clean, and Fred still lived with his rich father and mother. And Hiro well he just hung out at his aunt's house and cafe.

 

He headed downstairs again to grab some gummy bears.

 

He got texted, 

 

HoneyGirl: Yo! Who there?:)

 

It was Honey texting on the group chat.

 

TheGenius: No one I guess:(

 

HoneyGirl: To bad I just made these extra juicy home-made gummy bears. 

 

TheGenius: Hold on! I’ll be right over! 

 

OneTimeWasabi: You and me both, Hiro:)

 

HoneyGirl: Yeah!! Three are on!

 

TheGenius: I claim them all!!!

 

GogoSoGo: Eat to many and you’ll get a stomach ache, and the last thing we need is Tadashi haunting us from the grave.

 

HoneyGirl: Yeah!! Four are on!

 

TheGenius: HaHaHa! So funny:(

 

OneTimeWasabi: While you two argue I’m at Honey’s eating gummy bears. Literally right now.

 

FredZilla!!!: Anything that includes Honey, means I’m in. 

 

HoneyGirl: AW!!!!Thanks Freddy:)

 

GogoSoGo: Ooh, boy. 

 

TheGenius: At Honey’s not a single Wasabi to be found……..Lies! LIES! WASABI!!!!!!

 

OneTimeWasabi: What Henny called?

 

FredZilla!!!: Who’s Henny?

 

GogoSoGo: Wasabi’s “One True Love, his, xoxoxoxo” Yuck! I’m only going only to check the radar for missions, plus to have an excuse to take a break from SHIELD. 

 

Hiro looked up laughing, Honey as well. She sat across the counter giggling and laughing.

 

She looked up. Then instantly screamed, “Selfie!”

 

Hiro smiled quickly as the girl turned on her camera and took a picture. 

 

“That one’s a keeper.” She said still smiling as she gazed at the photo.

 

“So how’s the show?” Hiro asked munching down a handful of gummy bears. 

 

“Oh, it’s great! I’ve hit 5 million followers. I’m on fire!” She said with her hands flying in the air to emphasize. 

 

Hiro laughed. 

 

Just then Gogo and Fred walked in. Gogo’s eyes kept rolling as Fred talked on and on about how he needed a bicycle that skated on ice. 

 

Honey jumped up, “Freddy!!” She nearly screamed as she hugged him and he hugged back. 

 

Gogo side stepped the hug that Honey was giving to Fred(Her hugs were big enough to fit a full size elephant), and headed towards Hiro. 

 

“What up Hamada?” She asked, then for some reason froze.

 

“Not much. You?” Hiro said not noticing her strange action. 

 

“Not much.” She said, but her voice had changed to somewhat cold and bitter.

 

Honey seemed sad for a second then her usual happy self came back. 

 

“So Freddy what’s been happening?” Honey asked giddily,

 

“I just found out that after all my letters I sent DC to make a new and improved Batman, that now their making a new batman.” Fred cried joyously,

 

Honey didn’t know how to respond all she could say was, “Good...for you!”

 

“So how’s SHIELD?” Hiro asked,

 

“Classified.”Gogo stated immediately, “Also by the way don’t put your money in Hero’s Big Bank 6, just don’t.” She added.

 

Hiro nodded as he grabbed yet another handful of gummy bears. 

 

“Guess tonight’s gonna be a long one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this story please Kudos or comment both are appreciated:)


End file.
